crossed_realms_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
3/31 Market
Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 "Distraction please...." He went on to say. "When I charge them, you attack as well. Farnix-" He turned to the spider behind him. "You hang back and be ready to heal me should the need arise, alright?" With that, he started forward for the time being. Farnix03/31/2019 "Got it" Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim hops into the air, flying above Drake but not the treetops. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (I unfortunately am dying down as well and my attention is shifting. We'll break here before we delve into the attack, okay?) Farnix03/31/2019 (Fine with me) Vulptor03/31/2019 (ya) Vulptor03/31/2019 (I'm mostly around atm, will at some point be off for an hour to drive home, then probably on more fully) Farnix03/31/2019 (I'm around now, I'll be busy tonight though) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (I'm around for the time being and multitasking like a bitch. If you'd like we can certainly continue for sure! My... Timing might be off though.) ( @Vulptor @Farnix What say you?) Farnix03/31/2019 (I think Vulpix said they'd be off for another 45 minutes.)(edited) (I should be good to start when they get back) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (Alrighty~) Trubbol03/31/2019 (What's up here?) Kyrio03/31/2019 (these guys are out adventuring while you guys are out adventuring) Trubbol03/31/2019 (This is where human players are right?)(edited) Kyrio03/31/2019 (They're venturing that way yeah) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (Technically they're going north towards the Ruins- I'm not so adverse to running into PC's just yet.) Trubbol03/31/2019 Cool) Vulptor03/31/2019 (hey, might need another 15 minutes but I'm impending) Vulptor03/31/2019 (aquí) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (Meep) Farnix03/31/2019 (I am ready) Vulptor03/31/2019 (same) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 Drake moved forward with Farnix assumingly behind him. He waited long enough for Dalim to make his move, stepping closer towards the ruined town center. ---- The Skeletons were still in the Tavern, waiting to be aggro'd outside and into the clearing. Though, who knows how many more were in any of the other buildings* Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim flies to the roof of the tavern, settling above the side of the door farther from Drake and Farnix... ...then squawks and stomps loudly, making a loud clatter. In the hopes of attracting the skeletons out, with their backs turned to the real attackers. Farnix03/31/2019 Farnix is hanging back behind Drake, tightly clutching his short staff with with all six hands. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 Drake watched for Dalim's go before he went any further with his plan. He continued forward, and finding a place to stay hidden along the path as he went. ---- The Skeletons took immediate attention towards Dalim, and turned his way making rattling noises and gestures towards him as they began to move forward towards the entrance! Completely involved and their attention purely on him for the moment. Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim spreads out his wings, trying to further draw attention, not wanting to enter the enclosed space. Farnix03/31/2019 Farnix is still waiting behind Drake, looking nervous. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 The skeletons tried everything they could to attack him! Not quite exiting the tavern, but likewise not staying inside either. They slashed at the air and generally, trying their damndest to get at him! He'd have to draw them further out before anything else could happen in this 'encounter'. Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim frowns. "Don't like sunlight, is that it?" He sighs. "Nothing ventured..." He flaps backwards, gaining enough height to dive at the doorguards, a talon stretched forwards. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 The skeleton's kept their attention on him entirely- So, when he flaps backwards, they follow him outside- Though when he dived forward with his talon's outstretched! He hit the skeletons'. And they fell apart completely. Shattered, gone. All three of them knocked out. ---- Drake stood slowly, and frowned just a bit. "Well... That was, uh... anti-climatic..." He started, before gesturing for Farnix to follow as he started towards the tavern. "Hey Dalim, see if you' can't loot the Skeletons." ----- Strange, how Dalim didn't receive an ounce of experience from that.... Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim frowns. "Were they... level zero?" He steps towards one, trying to pick its bones apart. Kyrio03/31/2019 (Someone's never fought a drybones before) Vulptor03/31/2019 (Who actually reaches the end of a Mario game :U) Farnix03/31/2019 Farnix follows Drake towards the tavern, a bit confused but visibly relieved. "Are the fights usually that easy?"(edited) Pixelnator03/31/2019 (Or a red skeleton) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 "No..." Drake stated, blinking slowly once or twice. "But they aren't that hard either, so long as you have the levels for it...." He explained. He brushed past the bird and the skeleton's he pried apart seemingly with ease! Making his way towards the chest to see what was inside. Opening it took a moment, but, he gave a sharp gasp! "Oh hey!" He started with complete and utter thrill to his voice! "....It's &%#$ing nothing!" ------- The Skeleton corpses, all three of them- Started to bind and come back together, picking themselves up literally and standing slowly. Their attention no longer completely on the Bird, but on Farnix and Drake as well! Kyrio03/31/2019 (I feel like a priest would be useful here ) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (STOP GIVING THEM HINTS KYRIO!) Farnix03/31/2019 (I can say our last rites) Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim flaps back in concern. "uh... guys? They're zombies..." Farnix03/31/2019 "Ah! They're not dead!" Kyrio03/31/2019 (Sorry X3 I like Vidya games) Pixelnator03/31/2019 (You could almost say they're in some sort of a state of not-death...) (I'm sure there's a term for that...) Farnix03/31/2019 (Don't worry, I've been thinking that since I first heard skeletons) "What do we do now?" asked Farnix, starting to sound panicked. Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim tries to leap on one of the skeleton's shoulders, to pry its arm off. "Try something!" Kyrio03/31/2019 (playing with noobs is so much fun :3 ) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 Drake shifted, and prepared to defend him and get Farnix out that door as quickly as possible! He had little to no ideas at the moment, before glancing towards Farnix for a moment. "Stay close...!" He stated, moving him to grasp ahold of his form. "Dalim, make room!" ---- Dalim was nudged and struck off the Skeleton's arm, before a slash came over his front. If it even bothered to connect, he'd lose 4HP, even with a symbol appearing above his form. The other two took to stepping forward and raising their weaponry towards Drake and Farnix.(edited) Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim flapped backwards, towards the outdoors. "OK, that did not work." Farnix03/31/2019 (I'm a little confused, was Dalim actually hit?) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (That is up to Dalim-) Vulptor03/31/2019 (I'd say he was) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (I'm going with players choice since I don't have dice on hand to actually do this encounter....) Kyrio03/31/2019 (https://www.wizards.com/dnd/dice/dice.htm) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (Oh....Thanks~) (Now teach me how to use it.) Pixelnator03/31/2019 (press butan, look at result) Farnix03/31/2019 (Copyright 2005, and it kinda shows) Pixelnator03/31/2019 (An elegant website for a more civilized age) Farnix03/31/2019 Seeing Dalim get hit, Farnix calls out to him "Dalim, are you ok? Let me heal you." Farnix puts four of his hands together in prayer, and with the remaining two, raises his staff above his head. A warm healing light surrounds Dalim. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 Drake ignored him for now, and ensured he was holding on tight- He blinked when Farnix went straight for healing, rather than escaping first outside of the enclosed space. That only meant he wasn't holding on! ---- Another swipe towards Dalim as the Skeleton comes at him, slashing again with rattling noises just as Farnix started healing him. Dalim Would have recieved another -3HP loss, but, as it so happened, he didn't receive any damage. Instead- The Skeleton seemed to take -3HP! The other two came in and slashed at Drake himself, since he was blocking Farnix completely. ------ Drake swung at one of them, and again, the result was similar to before. It merely crumbled and fell apart with nothing. The other though, hit him in the side. Though it wasn't quite as bad as Dalim's was before- Farnix03/31/2019 (Using a heal for 1 HP is so inefficient. I should let them hit you some more first.) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (Blame the dice. But I just gave Dalim a hint.) Farnix03/31/2019 Now hearing a grunt of pain from Drake, Farnix turns to heal him as well; a similar light surrounding him. Vulptor03/31/2019 "Farnix!" Dalim called. "That light was you, right? I think it did something!" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 Stumbling- The Skeleton reared back and started towards Dalim again! Though visibly damaged. The one still up and standing started to rearing back to strike again, though, this time around with Farnix healing Drake- The Skeleton's next hit backfired for -5HP. ------- Drake began to notice as well, and shoved the Skeleton back with his Axe's handle, while peering back towards Farnix. "Heal the Skeletons!" He stated. Seems he took the hint faster than Dalim in this case. ------- The third began to pick himself up and stand again, turning towards the Tank and Healer now. Kyrio03/31/2019 (Yay Final Fantasy zombie rules!) Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim, not having any healing abilities, opts to look for a plate or cup or something to throw at the skeleton harassing him. Farnix03/31/2019 "W-what? Alright, if you say so" Farnix focuses his healing on one of the skeletons attacking Drake. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 The Skeleton stumbles and pauses mid-swing, visibly taking Damage and slowing down to a crawl, as if stuck to the spot. It's body shuddered and shook violently for several moments. The other being shoved back began to crumble yet again with no indication. The final Skeleton kept at Dalim, though, with the Agile bird moving all over the place, it was hard for the slow thing to get a hit in. ------ Drake stared for a moment or two, and took a swing when he gathered his thoughts again. The Skeleton being 'healed' by Farnix crumbled and fell apart, emitting a sign appearing above it's body. Vulptor03/31/2019 "Great, a hand here?!" Dalim calls, trying to swipe at the skeleton's legs. Farnix03/31/2019 "Right, sorry" Farnix says as he directs his healing at Dalim's skeleton. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 With one down and two to go, Drake turned towards the one on the right, while leaving Dalim to fend off the final Skeleton. At this moment, it was a waiting game.- ------ Dalim's skeleton stopped and stumbled in place, as if frozen in time as the healing light hit him. He too made the same effects, shuddering and shaking violently while visibly taking damage and decaying. ------ "Hit it Dalim. And be done with the thing!" Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim nods, delivering a kick to the skeleton's ribcage. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 The Skeleton crumbled, another 34EXP appearing above it's form. The last one meanwhile, Drake merely hit as soon as it started to build itself back up, making it crumble back down to nothing. "Alright, Farnix. Heal it..." He went on to say, and waiting to deal the final blow. Farnix03/31/2019 Farnix wordlessly turns to heal the final skeleton Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 The final being didn't have much to in the say before he was knocked down for the last time- Another 34EXP appearing. Followed by another 100EXP bonus! Appearing over all three of their heads. And look! The chest began to close on it's own, and glow! ------- Drake shuddered a bit, as he felt a 'level up' going through him, and he was sure Farnix was bound to level up once or twice himself, though wasn't sure. Dalim he wasn't sure about either- What he cared about though, was looting! "Alright, uh... See what you can find on these guys..." He went on to say, while giving a pat on Farnix's shoulder on his way to check out the chest. "Good work~" Farnix03/31/2019 "Thanks" said Farnix, beaming Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim gets closer to level 7, but has, alas, not crested that "That magic sure comes in handy. Farnix, right?" Dalim looks through the poofed remains for stuff he can put into borrowed bag. Farnix03/31/2019 Farnix increases to level 3 "Uh, yeah. I guess so." Farnix also begins picking up the armor off the fallen skeletons. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 Dalim would find simple things that they were wear- Chest plates and swords. Though, a lot of it was rusting and no use for anything really. Perhaps Drake could recycle them? But it was a long shot! Speaking of, in the meanwhile, came the chest which- As Drake opened it, revealed a staff and a gold purse with some ingots next to it. "Huh...." He went on to say- Grabbing all three items. "Found you a staff, Farnix." He stated, smiling- While placing the coin purse to his side. The ignots, he placed in his pack- Though, he wasn't sure what they were as of yet. They were.... 'Hidden' to him for now. Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim grumbles, placing the Rusted Armor x3 and Rusted Sword x3 into his bag. "Got anything in size bird?" Farnix03/31/2019 "Oh, nice" Farnix said, taking the staff. "Come to think of it, I guess I could use both staves at once, maybe even a third." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 "It might be best to figure out what the staff does first-" He stated. "It could be an official staff, or, it could be a temporary one..." He stated, while glancing towards Dalim for a moment. "No. But-" He went on to say. "I did find three ingots that seem light enough. Think I can make you something out of what we've gathered.- Though that only begs the question..." He started. "Do we head back? Or do we keep going and see what we find?" Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim frowns. "I suppose I was hoping for something a bit shinier. ...though I suppose there's not much for a bird besides EXP at this point." He looks to Farnix. "You going ahead? Or heading back to Pizza Square?"(edited) Farnix03/31/2019 Farnix thinks for a moment "We never did get to do any mining. I suppose I'm up to keep going if you're still interested in that." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 "Technically we mined a little bit of 'something'..." He stated and chuckled a moment. "Still, though I saw a cave nearby to try that out. Still- Dalim? What's your choice?" He asked- Just to have a good, clear answer from him. Farnix03/31/2019 (That said, at some point we should probably switch to the new server) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (:P Teasing/hinting to that point, yeah. So heading back might be the better idea.) Farnix03/31/2019 (We could just as easily do it on any scene transition if we wanted) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (More for consistency sake- Logging and such.) Vulptor03/31/2019 "Well." Dalim looks at his talons. "Don't think I can mine much of anything. I guess I'll be heading back." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 Nodded slowly once or twice. "Then we'll head back. And you going to stop by the forge and let me MAKE you something this time?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. Vulptor03/31/2019 Dalim chuckles. "OK, man, I can take a hint." Farnix03/31/2019 "Back to town it is then." Gesturing to Dalim "Lead the way" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (Seems like a good point to switch now and go to the other room- And go from there.) (We want to start from the town or go straight to the markets*?) Vulptor03/31/2019 (I got the sense they exited from the markets, but either works) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (Technically we left both the markets and town- And stayed here for the 'north adventure'- So as to not clog up the wilds.) (Now that we have another server we don't have to worry about it too much so yeah.) Farnix03/31/2019 (I have no strong opinion one way or the other.) Vulptor03/31/2019 (Drake's call then) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/31/2019 (I made a starting post in Markets- :P The move is official.)